Life and love
by itzeldeleo
Summary: Life and love son palabras que Viktor y Yuuri ahora comprenden mejor gracias a la presencia del otro en sus vidas.


Life and love.

Cualquier persona que lo conociera bien podría decir que era un sujeto apasionado en lo que hacía, pero despistado… algunas cosas escapaban de su atención y por eso las olvidaba, con frecuencia, si algo no llamaba su atención desde el minuto uno, obtenerla después sería muy complicado. Y la prueba era el propio Yuuri, que atrapó su atención desde que notó algunos elementos que seguramente había tomado de él, se sintió halagado. Ese fue el tenue comienzo de algo que alimentaba todos los días y desde que lo tuvo cerca, su propuso no volver a dejarlo ir jamás.

Suspiró mirando aquel ornamento dorado que estilizaba su dedo anular, el brillo que adquiría al ponerlo contra luz lograba encantarlo cada vez que lo observaba. Tanto tiempo después y aún se sentía como dentro de un sueño. Uno del que no tenía intenciones de despertar.

El caniche a sus pies alzó la carita para ver al hombre que salía del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca. Esa fue la única forma de lograr que el ruso apartara la vista del anillo para mirar ahora otro objeto aún más precioso, su novio.

— Sé lo que dijiste, no lo he olvidado. Prometo que no voy a demorarme demasiado. – antes que cualquier cosa se disculpó con Viktor. Se traía algo entre manos, no había que ser muy intuitivo para saberlo, pero prefería no arruinar el factor sorpresa para la noche. Un beso rápido y unas caricias al canino antes de salir corriendo a la pista. Yuri se iba a molestar si llegaba tarde.

Por su parte el mayor se tomó su tiempo para salir de la cama y darse un baño, había unas cuantas cosas que hacer antes de la velada y Makkachin sería su cómplice de travesuras. Lo primero era comprar un par de trajes para la noche. Yuuri era una persona imple que no era afecta a la moda, pero para su suerte (buena o mala) Viktor lo era. Para su novio eligió algo simple, un traje color beige que resaltaría sus rasgos orientales y el negro de su cabello. Para él, uno color caqui que haría juego con el de su pareja.

Lo siguiente era visitar la joyería para dejar los anillos para que pudieran pulirlos. Ya le había dicho al japonés que quería que estuvieran siempre relucientes. Como su amor.

Al final un depositó en el banco y perdió el resto del tiempo en el centro comercial, comprando cosas innecesarias que reactivarían la economía rusa.

Se perdió entre sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por las calles de San Petersburgo.

 _Life and love_

Su vida no era la misma que un año atrás, eso era evidente. Estaba convencido de que ahora con Yuuri en su vida, llenando coda espacio y volviéndolo suyo se había convertido en una nueva versión de sí mismo, una mejor. Porque Yuuri inspiraba eso en él, los deseos de ser una mejor persona para sentirse al menos un poco merecedor de tenerlo a su lado.

A las personas como Yuri les parecía una cursilería y una idiotez decir que lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista, pero ¿Qué iba a saber ese mocoso engreído y con problemas de ira sobre el amor? ¿Cómo esperar que comprendieran algo a lo que eran ajenos? Si esa conspiración mágica fue tramada sólo para ellos. En un momento crucial donde no hay más maravillas que sacar del saco de la soledad para sorprender al mundo, fue el muchachito japonés ebrio y bailarín de poledance quién lo sorprendió a él. Y eso fue sólo el comienzo porque desde entonces, Yuuri Katsuki no dejó de sorprenderlo. Primero pidiéndole que fuera su entrenador en medio de un banquete en el que estaba muy asado de copas, luego interpretando la misma coreografía que él con tal perfección y sentimiento que las mismas barreras se volvieron invisibles gracias al internet y su inmenso poder para viralizar el vídeo. Su fragilidad cuando la presión lo excedía, o esa fuerza implacable que adquiría para demostrarle al mundo su amor. Él era un tazón de cerdo lleno de sorpresas, y como buen amante de la comida se dejaría maravillar por completo.

. . .

— Viktor ¿De verdad es necesario el traje? – pecaba de ingenuo. Creer que de algo serviría haberle dicho tantas veces que un solo traje estaba bien para él era eso, simplemente ingenuo, contando que ya tenía más de cinco en el armario.

— ¿No te gusta? ¡Pero si te ves hermoso Yuuri!

Viktor lo miraba a través del espejo, embobado con la visión frente a él. A pesar del tiempo juntos y de las incontables veces que Vikotr le había repetido esas mismas palabras, Yuuri no podía aún terminar de creerlas. Y eso lo volvía aún mucho más hermoso.

El japonés resopló. No había forma de ganarle a Viktor en aquella discusión, mejor resignarse.

Abajo los esperaba un auto que Viktor pidió por internet para que los llevara a su destino, no muy lejos de ahí. Durante todo el trayecto el ojiazul no se contuvo en recordarle a su amado lo mucho que lo amaba, lo guapo que era y lo feliz que le hacía, entre besos y tiernas muestras de afecto que podrían causarle diabetes a cualquier incauto que los observara a detalle. Así en menos de treinta minutos estuvieron fuera del mejor restaurante ruso, donde las luces iluminaban por completo la planta baja y la terraza que daba un aire romántico a la noche. Al llegar, la recepcionista que ya esperaba por ellos los guió por a parte trasera del lugar hasta las escaleras que conducían a la parte de arriba. Yuuri se sentía nervioso entre tanta gente, no era bueno con las masas y aunque no debía lidiar con todas esas personas, simplemente lo suyo eran las cosas más íntimas. Como el espacio en el que podrían caber perfectamente 20 mesas con sólo una en el centro, iluminada con velas y un violinista tocando a una distancia prudente.

— Pedí que dejaran este espacio libre, sólo para nosotros. –comentó con un tono inocente acompañado de un guiño.

Yuuri de inmediato volteó a ver a Viktor, incrédulo; aunque Viktor bien podía darse ese lujo. No había ninguna limitante cuando de demostrarle su amor a Yuuri se trataba. Nada era más importante o valioso que su comodidad y su sonrisa.

Su primer impulso fue agradecer, pero tuvo que reprimirlo, conociendo a Viktor iba a regañarlo por eso y la verdad es que el gesto fue tan jodidamente tierno y romántico que no quiso arruinarlo con su falta de costumbre. La cena transcurrió como siempre, entre bromas, risas y anécdotas de ambos que aún tenían mucho por conocerse y reconocer, pero lo bueno es que ninguno tenía prisa. Tenían la vida para descubrirse mutuamente.

La música era tenue pero lograba poner un ambiente muy acogedor en aquella escena, y antes del postre Viktor exigió toda la atención del japonés en él, después colocó la cajita de terciopelo sobre la mesa, para abrirla y que los anillos se vislumbraran entre ambos. Tomó uno y la mano de Yuuri, deslizando suavemente alrededor de su dedo anular el anillo. Los ojos del pelinegro observaron maravillados ese pedazo de metal que era su amuleto y prueba de amor. Casi podía jurar que relucían mucho más que antes, y ahora que prestaba atención, pudo leer la grabación en la pieza dorada " _Life_ "

— Me enseñaste a vivir, Yuuri. – su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, centrando su vista por completo en él. — Por mucho tiempo fui un ser que se dedicaba simplemente a existir, recluido en sí mismo. Y luego llegaste tú, con tus bailes eróticos y tu autenticidad. – sus miradas se cruzaron y en la de Viktor podía leerse claramente la sinceridad en sus palabras. — Me volví tu entrenador, y podría jurar que desde ese día volví a nacer. – la mano rusa se arrastró sobre el mantel para tomar la del japonés y darle un apretón, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar. — Me devolviste a la vida. Hace un año que me siento vivo de nuevo, y todo gracias a ti, mi amor. –

Y al decir eso, se colocó su anillo, donde se podía leer claramente " _Love_ ". Porque eso había llevado Viktor a la vida de Yuuri. El amor en su forma más pura, incondicional. Desde un principio llamó amor a eso que le hacía sentir, porque no encontraba otra palabra, y aunque seguía sin encontrarla, amor era una palabra que se acercaba bastante.

Los ojos marrones del mejor se vieron enrojecidos, era muy sensible y las palabras de Viktor lograron tocar fibras sensibles. Viktor tomó su mano ahora ambos con el anillo y besó la pieza dorada en el dedo del japonés.

Ese hombre lo tenía en la palma de su mano, idiotizado y lo mejor es que no se daba cuenta. En su inocencia, Yuuri era incapaz de dimensionar realmente las palabras de Viktor. Haría todo por él, cualquier cosa que le pidiera con tal de tenerlo a su lado sólo para él.


End file.
